goodvibesfandomcom-20200215-history
Babs Brando
Barbra "Babs" Brando is played by Debi Mazar on Good Vibes. She's Mondo's mother, and Woodie has a crush on her. Official description Snookie-tough and drop-dead gorgeous, this almost-reformed party girl enjoys her role being a single mom to Mondo. Although her parenting style is looser than most ("Ma, you pinned a condom on me, didn't you?" "What, those shorts don't have pockets.") - there is never any doubt of the love and support in this twisted little family. On the Show Babs moves her and her son Mondo to Playa Del Toro, California in the pilot on the promise of a bank job only to find the bank had been purchased and closed. After impressing Tang with her skills as a waitress, Tang convinces Babs to to come work for her at the Tiki Tako. Woodie accidently falls through their bathroom skylight while peeping at her and she convinces him to become friends with Mondo. "Floatopia" reveals that Babs had previously visited Playa Del Toro on Spring Break in 1992. When the boys' offshore paradise goes awry and needs to be taken down, Babs flashes her breasts on a giant video screen to distract the partiers so that it can be destroyed. After the parents send the kids off to break their technology dependance in "Tech Rehab", Babs invites them all back to her house. However, the party is dull until her landlord Ms. Teets arrives with booze. The parents soon revert to their own teenage selves and Babs shows off her cheerleader outfit from Bayonne High School. When the hungover parents pick up their kids the next day, Babs admits that maybe the games are better than the ways they used to spend their days. With the boys over at Wadska's house for a sleepover, Ms. Teets sugessts they have a ladies night out at the Tiki Tako to try to score some men, although Teets hints she'll take Babs as well. When no one will take on Ms. Teets, Babs spots another guy striking out at the bar and suggests they go back to the house for a three-way. The guy is reluctant when he spots Ms. Teets but agrees to it. Back at Ms. Teets place, Babs prepare the place for a little romance and them fakes an emergency call from Mondo to leave. Ms. Teets realizes that Babs was faking the plans for a three way but launches herself onto the loser from the bar before he can bolt. When Mondo turns snobby on everyone in "The Grass is Always Greener", Woodie meets Babs outside of Tiki Tako after a late shift and she invites him back to the house for movies. Woodie tries to sort out his feelings and admits he can't hit on his friend's mother. Babs is amused by his misreading her invitation and promises to restrain herself. Just before her birthday in "Mondo Mia", Babs begins to worry about not being attractive much longer. As Babs continues to mope, Jeena suggests a big party to perk her up, unaware that Mondo is searching for his father and invited three potential candidates who were at Disney World with Babs around the time he was conceived. Seeing her former beaus, she quickly figures out that it is some sort of stunt by Mondo and demands an explanation. Mondo tells the whole story and asks her to tell which one is the real father. Babs reports that none of them are his father as Mondo also admits he promised them sex with her. In private, Babs explains that Mondo's dad observed some mob behavior that he shouldn't and disappeared to protect his life while Babs headed to safety in Disney World and returned after the summer to give birth to Mondo. Despite believing the plan to be dumb, Babs admits it perked her up to know that guys would still travel around the world for her. Notes "Mondo Mia" reveals that Babs's Facebook password is "MUNCHKINMOMMA69" and Wadska deduces that Mondo was conceived on or around July 4th, 1995, plus or minus six days. Images vlcsnap-2011-12-15-22h32m27s242.png vlcsnap-2011-12-15-22h38m44s168.png vlcsnap-2011-12-15-22h47m09s107.png vlcsnap-2011-12-15-22h35m03s7.png vlcsnap-2011-12-15-22h44m19s189.png vlcsnap-2011-12-15-22h38m04s25.png vlcsnap-2011-12-15-22h34m12s13.png vlcsnap-2011-12-15-22h35m29s8.png vlcsnap-2011-12-15-22h35m36s88.png vlcsnap-2011-12-16-22h34m07s56.png|WOOO! Delicious boobs of a sexy naked woman in the shower vlcsnap-2011-12-16-22h39m11s37.png vlcsnap-2011-12-16-22h33m32s233.png vlcsnap-2011-12-16-22h35m55s120.png vlcsnap-2011-12-16-22h34m46s196.png|Sure, I'll let you dig into my boobs vlcsnap-2011-12-16-22h34m33s53.png vlcsnap-2012-01-14-20h44m00s203.png Category:Characters